The MultiFaceted Emmett Cullen
by Lillyana
Summary: Emmett Cullen tells us a tale of his human life before Rosalie saved him and brought him to Carlisle. Is it so hard to believe that Emmett could have a serious side? Let Emmett tell you himself.


"Emmett – come on! Do it again!" Becky giggled.

I sighed internally. I'd just taken her to see Bride of Frankenstein and apparently my impersonation was spot on. I did it once to be funny. That's what people expect from me. I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm a goofball, I play sports and I escort all the prettiest girls to the picture show. At least, that's what I hear so that's who I am.

"Please? It's just too funny," she pleaded.

I sighed loudly this time and stuck my arms out in front of me.

"Grarghhhh….ungh….rawrg." I groaned unintelligibly.

Becky collapsed onto a bench in a fit of giggles. I lowered my arms and sat down beside her. Slightly ashamed I constantly allowed everyone to make me into an ape-man of some sort.

She calmed down and scooted closer to me, batting her eyelashes at me. She was bordering on too close for public view. I'd heard she was a bit aggressive, but I tended to be traditional. I stood abruptly and offered my hand.

"It's getting late. I should get you home." I smiled.

She frowned, but took my hand. "Always the gentleman Emmett, always."

"Yes, I was raised as such. I promised your daddy I'd have you home right after the show. And we're already late." I walked her briskly to her home.

It was a small home in our town, like so many, the Depression had hit her family hard. They were forced to live in small quarters subsiding on measly wages. I wondered if her aggressive behavior was tied to it. My own father had told me girls nowadays are looking for a man with money. Since my father had a steady job we were considerably lucky and didn't suffer as others had. He warned me not to fall for any girls with questionable character. Becky's was certainly that.

"Are you goin' to the dance, Emmett?" She slid her hand up my arm, making eyes at me.

I knew there was a rather large dance marathon coming up, to keep people's morale from getting too low. And the winner's were going to receive a $10 prize. People all over town were going for it.

"I'm not sure Becky. We have a big game coming up and I don't want to miss a chance to rest up for it." I lied smoothly.

"I'm sure you have the stamina, Em. If you change your mind, let me know." She winked, ghosted a kiss on my cheek and bounded into her house.

I blushed at her insinuation and walked home. At times I felt as though I was two people. Emmett McCarty – king of the goofballs and captain of the football team. I wanted everyone to know the real me, not that I wasn't quite silly at times, but there was more to me. It just seemed like the only Emmett people wanted was the one who made them laugh. Not the one who wanted to talk about meaningful things like politics and ending this great depression.

I had aspirations of being more than a man with a pretty wife who enjoyed sporting events and picture shows. I wanted to help those around me and listen to those who needed assistance.

All discussions of politics were abruptly cut off by my father. He told me I'd take over his job, I'd raise a fine son who'd do the same. I'd marry a pretty girl like the Jones girl. She'd make fine grandbabies. And I'd stop worrying about the nameless, faceless masses that had nothing, since I had everything.

But those people weren't nameless or faceless. They were people who worked hard and had it taken from them.

I walked into my house and kissed my mother on the cheek. She smiled and took my coat from me.

"Did you have a nice time with Becky, dear?" She hung my coat in the closet.

"Yes mother. I'm a bit tired. I'll turn in for the night." I sighed.

"Of course, get some rest." She feathered her fingers through my curly hair, brushing it from my eyes.

"Son, next time take that Jones girl, what's her name? Susan, that's it! Take her to the pictures. She'd make a fine wife." He winked.

I nodded and went to my room. I stretched out on my bed, reading the newspaper before going to sleep. As always I had dreams of seeing the country come out of its slump and being great – all thanks to my leadership.

"Hey, McCarty. I heard you went out with Becky Thompson last night. She's a looker." My friend clapped me on the back.

"Yeah, we went to a show is all," I murmured.

"She's got a reputation, if you know what I mean. Did…anything happen?" he asked.

"Just a quick kiss on the cheek, that's all," I said to my feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

He punched my arm and laughed. Typical Emmett, he'd said. Always getting the prettiest girls, he'd laughed and made his way to the field. I slid the leather helmet on and ran outside after him.

Football practice ran simultaneously with the cheerleaders. They said their cheers and spin around in their skirts, hoping to catch the eye of the many eligible guys on my team. The guys watched them from our huddle whispering about which girl they'd like to take to the Overlook.

Doesn't every town have an Overlook? We drive up there and drink beer and have fun. Sometimes we take girls up there…I'm too much of a gentleman to give the sordid details.

"Focus guys, big game next week!" I scowled at them.

"Cool off McCarty. We're ready. In fact we need to have some fun this weekend. What about a little camping this weekend?" One of the guys suggested.

I pondered that. It was relaxing to sit in the wilderness, fishing pole in hand and catch a few. Then drink a couple beers and fry it up.

"It sounds great. I think you're right." I grinned. With that I snatched the ball from his hands and ran to the girls. Apparently my façade was failing. They could see the serious Emmett coming through and they didn't like it.

I tossed one of the girls the ball and took her poms. The guys laughed heartily at my antics and the girls giggled and cooed appreciatively. The balance was restored temporarily. I could be serious at home in the privacy of my room.

"Emmett, please be careful. Bears are irritable this time of year." My mother reminded me as I loaded my duffel into Frank's car.

"No worries, mom. No irritable grizzly will get me. I'm too charming." I grinned at her widely. She shook her head and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Emmett. I'll see you Sunday at noon. Do you hear?" She smiled.

"And not a minute late." I did a goofy dance to the car and watched her as she laughed.

"Let's go Emmett!" Frank shouted.

I hopped in and we followed James as he drove with a couple other guys. An hour later we were in the mountains. We found our campsite and set up for the evening. I grabbed a book and my fishing gear.

"I'll be back in a couple hours guys," I said, as I tried to quickly stow the book before they could see.

"What's that McCarty? A girlie mag? Let me see." James tore the law book from my hand and looked at it incredulously.

"Give it back." I snatched and stalked off.

"Really, Emmett a law book? Oh…I know what this is. Just looking for loopholes. Clever man, very clever." The guys around him laughed appreciatively, stating how smart I was.

I grumbled to myself as I looked for a suitable fishing spot. Eventually I came up to a shady area by the river. I set my fishing gear aside and opened the book. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed until it was nearing dark.

The area didn't look as friendly in the shadows. I'd walked quite a distance to get privacy and knew it would be pitch black by the time I reached camp. I hurriedly packed my belongings when I heard it, a low rumble from behind me.

What had my mother said, irritable bears? I spun around to come face to face with a large bear. It's snout several inches above my tall frame. Panic raced through my body. I froze completely, for a moment the broke out into a sprint. The bear protested and stormed after me. I didn't expect it catch up so quickly.

I was certain I was dead or close to it. The pain was excruciating. I wished for the bear to finish me already. But then something else happened I didn't expect. The bear vanished from my view and I figured I must be dead. A scuffle was happening out of my sight. I lay in pain waiting for it stop so I knew that I could move on.

_My mom is going to be so mad. _

I chuckled darkly, she won't be mad you moron. She'll be devastated. The noise stopped and my eyes closed, I willed the darkness to take me. Suddenly it felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and saw something I did not expect.

It was an Angel. Her blonde hair flew from her face, her eyes, golden like warm honey looked at me frantically. She seemed to glow in the darkness. I knew this Angel would take me somewhere safe. Eventually I passed out from the pain and probably the blood loss.

I heard hushed voices around me. One asking if I could be saved in time, I wondered if it was my Angel. Her voice was so beautiful. The other seemed to believe I would be fine. Then the pain changed, I burned all over. I wondered if the beautiful Angel tricked me and I was in Hell.

After what felt like an eternity the burning stopped. I opened my eyes and the world was different. It was so clear, so sharp. The pain was gone, except for the pain in my throat. I was so thirsty, it felt unquenchable. The Angel suddenly appeared and a hiss escaped me.

How could I hiss at her? She'd saved me. Or had she? The burn was so painful. I caught sight of a newspaper across the room. My own face was smiling back at me. In a tenth of a second I was reading it.

LOCAL MAN MISSING AFTER CAMPING TRIP, FEARED LOST

"Wha-wha-what happened to me? What did you do to me?" I growled.

I watched as her brown eyes widened with each word I said. Her cheeks flushed with the excitement of the story. My brother rubbed her back reassuringly.

"That angel was my Rosie. I wouldn't change a thing. Except for maybe getting mauled by a bear." I grinned.

Bella smiled at me warmly and disengaged herself from Edward. She leaned forward and whispered, "I always kind of thought there was more to you than what you show us."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Seriously Bella? Could you picture inappropriate joke-cracking Emmett as a politician? He'd never make it."

I frowned at Edward, he of all people should know it was true. He'd seen it in my mind, granted the human memories are dim, but they are there.

"Why can't you believe Edward? I do have a serious side you know," I growled.

"Yes, Emmett, I know. So serious!" He mocked and a hiss escaped my throat.

"Come on baby. Let's hunt." Rose took my hand and we sprinted into the woods.

"Why is it so hard to believe I have a serious side? It's like my human life all over again." I frowned.

"No one knows you like I do, baby." Rose smiled.

She sprinted ahead after a herd of deer. I watched her as she gracefully took down a large buck. I knew I was a lucky vampire. My second life was much better than my first one. I had an angel with me always, who appreciated me for who I was. No matter which Emmett I happened to be that day, serious or crazy. She always knew they were one in the same.


End file.
